spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
SpartanMazdapedia Wiki:Stub
Stubs are The SpartanMazdapedia Wiki entries that have not yet received substantial attention from the editors of The Elder Scrolls Wiki, and as such do not yet contain enough information to be considered real articles. In other words, they are short or insufficient pieces of information and require additions to further increase The Elder Scrolls Wiki's usefulness. The community values stubs as useful first steps toward complete articles. Identifying a stub Stub articles, although possibly containing useful information, do not quite meet our standards for sufficient coverage. Lengthy articles—which may lack infoboxes, wiki-links, or headers—are not regarded as stubs. As such, they are labeled with templates. Always consult the Manual of Style to verify the proper layout for an article. If an article lacks some or most of the criteria listed there for a specific article type, flag it with the appropriate template (see below).In addition to checking the style and formatting guidelines, it may be worthwhile to reference any relevant blogs written by staff members or experienced editors about article formatting for more granular directions. For example, see Bronkiin's blog on character stub articles for . Note that this does not apply to literally every page on the wiki; the design of certain games may make it impossible or unreasonable to use every section displayed in the MoS. In such cases, ignore the parts of the MoS that are not applicable to the article in question. Labeling a stub Newly created articles or pre-existing articles alike can be and should be labeled as stubs. Labeling an article as a stub places it in the Stub category. This allows other users to easily locate it when they seek to expand stubs. Typically, when a stub is identified, the template should be added at the bottom of the article, just above the Navigation template(s). Only one stub template per article is necessary. Talk pages, user pages, and forums should never be labeled as stubs. Typing into an article renders this: Which both identifies the article as a stub and adds it to a category full of other stubs. In general, articles should try to be sorted into as specific stub categories as possible. To do so, add the game name and the type of article when transcluding the stub template in the format of . For example, to identify an article as a character stub, type . This will render as: The available games and types are exactly the same as the categories, seen below. Related templates Although is a useful template, it should not be used in every situation where an article is missing something. Here is a general guide on how to use these maintenance templates: * – Any article which is missing a fair amount of information on the wiki. May be used in conjunction with some of the following templates. * – A stub which has nothing but the most basic possible structure and information. For example, a page with just an infobox, lead, and headers, but no actual content would be classified as incomplete. * – Generally used to comment on very specific things that are missing from a page, such as infobox data, a missing part of a quote, or sometimes an empty section. * – Denotes missing or undesirable content on articles that are clearly not stubs, but only when this cannot be expressed in-line with . May also be used to emphasize something that needs to be changed about a stub or incomplete article. * – Used when an article has a lead that does not convey the proper amount of information about the topic or otherwise does not do so in a satisfactory way. * – Placed on an article that would benefit from an infobox. The necessary infobox is usually self-explanatory, but this template can be used when it is unclear which one should be used. * – Notes that a quest article is missing one or more entries in the player character's journal. Lists of stubs General stubs *Category:Stubs By type *Category:Lore: Stubs *Category:Armor Stubs *Category:Creature Stubs *Category:Character Stubs *Category:Disease Stubs *Category:Item Stubs *Category:Faction Stubs *Category:Location Stubs *Category:Quest Stubs *Category:Race Stubs *Category:Skill Stubs *Category:Spell Stubs *Category:Weapon Stubs By game *Online Stubs *Morrowind Stubs **Bloodmoon Stubs **Tribunal Stubs *Oblivion Stubs **Shivering Isles Stubs *Skyrim Stubs **Dawnguard Stubs **Dragonborn Stubs *Online Stubs **Imperial City Stubs **Orsinium Stubs **Thieves Guild Stubs **Dark Brotherhood Stubs **ESO Morrowind Stubs **Clockwork City Stubs **Summerset Stubs **Murkmire Stubs *Legends Stubs Other ways to help * * * *[[The Elder Scrolls Wiki:Skyrim Task List|The Skyrim To-Do List]] Notes Category:Help Pages ja:The Elder Scrolls Wiki:Stub